YUGIOH!: DNA DAWN OF A NEW AGE
by Esteben Misawa
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANY YU-GI-OH CHARACTER HERE IM JUST ONLY A FAN IXING THE WORLD OY BOTH YU-GI-OH DM AND GX... NEW DUELIST NEW CARDS A FERASOME RIVAL ONE BOY THAT WILL SAVE THE WORLD FORM THE ATTACK OF FELLEC, READ IT AND COMMNET
1. Chapter 1

YU-GI-OH DNA: DAWN OF A NEW AGE

I N T R O

It's the year 2012, the strory will be located in an island located in the nearness of London where a boy called Julio Yamata live since the year 2010 when he graduated from the National Highschool of duel in SeaBlue City (an island nearby Japan) soonly he'll see the true meaning of became a DUELIST DNA...

--CHAPTER1-  
WELCOME TO THE DUEL UNIVERSITY-MEETING OF THE FEARLESS DUELIST

The sunligth is strong in GreenParade City where Julio is living since the year 2010, we can see him runing very fast, OK lets start the year being late Julio...

-OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE!!-shout Julio that is running the fastest he can to arrive in time to the university.  
-Why this things ever happen to me, first in the National Highschool of Duels i've arrive 20 minutes later to my first class, then that arrogant boy NcCourty told me about mi game play ... I only hope that this year in my new school every thing will be in calm-  
-Hey dude watch out!!- a boy riding a blue bike told to Julio that is in middle of the street.  
-Oh sorry man I dont know what I'm doing-  
-Anyway so you're going to to the university, rigth-  
-Yup...Hey! whow do you know that-  
-Because you have a : OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE!! face-  
-Yeah rigth-  
-C'mon dude ride on...oh sure how silly of me...my name is Mauricio Falcon-  
-O.O Mauricio Falcon!! the youngest national USA champion-  
-You're rigth dude...so you're going to ride on or you can be late if you want-  
-Sorry...by the way my name is Yamata...Julio Yamata-  
-Cool name yo dude-

--GreenParade City Airport-  
-But uncle I don't wannna be in there-  
-Javier your father told me that i must send you to the Univesity of duels at any coast, and don't tell me that you don't want to go-  
-Uncle!! please I think that i'll becam a camp if I alone train by myself-  
-Javier D' Flaourite you will go and thats all-  
-But..Uncle...Uncle, dang he's gone, so I must go to that place Martha-  
-yes Javier- a very very tall women using black clothes leaving the airport said to Javier -? thanks Martha you're a GREAT HELP!!-Martha just only keep in silence and take a taxi to go to the University.

--University Bus-- The bus its totally fulled in the first seat a boy its seeing outside the window seeing the green sea that surround the whole islnad.  
-At least I did it I finally became a Grand rank duelist, I only hope that my dream of became a pro-duelist became true-  
that dreamer boy is called Ivan Takashi a young boy that dream with became a pro-duelist but that dream have many dark secrets behind but let's leave that for later...

--University-  
Julio and Maurico arrived in time to the University, the a taxi arrive to, it's Javier taxi, and for least the bus arrive for laest, a very fancy car arrive to the university, a boy an a girl leav the car.  
-Sebastian, be the best in every class, destroy anyone that puts in you're way, Bellady thye same as Sebastian now be safe-  
-Did I hesr well- say Mauricio meanwhile he is seeing the to guys that just arrive -Whtas wrong Mauricio?- ask Julio doing the same as Mauricio -Nothing...let's go to our first class-  
-OK here we go-

After a long day of class by class the free hour in the Class chartof Mauricio and Julio arrive.

-So Julio now tell me-  
-Tell you what?-ask Julio -Wich kind of monsters do you have in your deck-  
-Nothing special just earth atribute monsters and rock type too, I think the earth cards are the best-  
-Whooooooo, well maybe your deck have only that dirty monsters but my deck have the most powerful monster in all the world-  
-Really?-ask Julio with sarcasm-Well wich monsters do you have in your deck-  
-The dark lizards monsters are the best and check it out this babe dude-Maurico takes a card of his deck and showit to Julio -What do you think?-Julio take a look to the card:

"Dark Lizard Zargha: Deity of the deads secret"  
LV8 ATK:2800 DEF:3500 ATRIBUTE:LIGTH REPTILE/EFFECT THIS CARD CAN'T BE NORMAL SUMMONED ONLY BY OFERING ONE "DARK LIZARD..." MONSTER ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD.  
WHEN THIS CARD ITS SUMMONED AND THE FIELD CARD "DEATH OASIS" IS IN PLAY BY OFERING 1000 LIFE POINTS DESTROY EVERY MONSTER IN YOUR OPPONETS SIDE OF THE FIELD AND IF IN THE DESTROYED MONSTER ARE EFFECT MONSTER MAKE 500 POITS OF DIRECT DAMEGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POITS. IF THIS CARD IS SPECIAL SUMMONED FORM THE GRAVEYARD SPECIAL SUMMON ONE "DARK LIZARD RUER: BLOOD LEECH" OR "DARK LIZARD GAYU: ZOMBIE CALLER" FROM YOUR DECK IN ATK POSITION.

-So what do you think-  
-Well It's a great card but see thi this is better thatn ...-a boy interrump Julio and Mauricio conversation -Sorry but you're Mauricio Falcon right?  
-Yeah dude and whats you're name yo rare guy-  
-Rare...I'm Javier D' Flaourite the French Champion and good deportsit-  
-Javier the French athlet-Says Julio that is very impressive to the comment of the french guy -Yo dude c'mon looks that you don't have any friend sit here dude-  
-Javier really I only come to show you a true card look at this:

"Kha' je thetsu, lord of the nightmare reign"  
LV9 ATK:3100 DEF:0 ATRIBUTE:DARK FIEND/EFFECT THIS CARD CAN ONLY BE SPECIAL/NORMAL SUMMONED BY OFERING THE FIELD CARD "NIGTHMARE X - ZONE OF DEATH", WHEN THIS CARD SI SUMMONED SUCCESFULY YOU CAN DESTROY EVERY MOSNTER ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD, IF YOU DO THAT INFLICT 1000 DIRECT DAMEGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS BUT IF THERE IS AN EFFECT MONSTER IN YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD DISCARD ONE CARD IN YOUR OPPONENTS HAND, YOUR OPPONENTS MUST SHOW HIS/HER HAND, IF YOU DISCARD ONE MONSTER CARD INFLICT 200 EXTRA DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POITS, IF YOU DISCARD A MAGIC CARD SEND ON CARD RANDOMLY FROM YOUR OPPONENTS DECK TO THE GRAVEYARD AND IF IT IS A TRAP CARD INFLICT 400 EXTRA DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS. IF THIS CARD IS DESTROYED INFLICT 3000 DIRECT DAMEGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POITNS.

-Now what do you tell Mauricio-  
-My card still be better dude-  
-YEAH YEAH SAY WHAT YOU WANT ANYWAY MY NIGTHMARE DECK ITS BETTER-  
Sudenly one more boy appear in front of theme -Sorry for being an intruder but I lost my class chart did you know how can I see the chart of the class PRO-  
-Yes, we are from that class- answer Julio -Oh! sorry looks like I'm still being silly-  
-Don't worry now we're two-answer Julio -Yo dude for youre safe be with us or you'll be lost-  
-Thanks, hey that cards are great, I'll asumme that you're the reptile guy Maurice and the French athlet Javier-  
-Yup-  
-Wi-  
-Great thats a great honor my name is Ivan Takashi-  
-Takashi, Ivan Takashi you're the student of Aster Phoenix rigth-  
-Yeah...I'll say-  
-Show us that legendary card "Drak Armour Knight of the Fiend soul sword"-Said Mauricio nervously -I'll be glad to do that but, I don't bring my deck today-  
Sudenly a boy take savgely the cards.  
-If I can make my opinion this card really suck-  
-Hey how are you dude-said Mauricio angrily -So the group of loosers didn't recognize the pro Brithis duelist-  
-Don't...don'y tell me that you are...-Mauricio looks creep out -Mauricio whats happen?-Ask Julio -The only thing that happens here is that he's impresed with my presence looser-  
-Hey you, you don't any reason for telling us that you...uhmmm... whtas your...-Julio said -Man yo you don't going to tell that you don'y know how is he?-answer Mauricio scared -Don't worry lizard looser le'me do this...MY NAME IS SEBASTIAN NIWA THE BRITHIS LEGEND...any way how are you-  
-Julio, Yamata Julio-  
-Oh! a extra looser without past like Takashi-  
-Shut up you arrogant-Julio told very angrily to Sebastian -So its look like that the poorly have courage well let's see if your worthy to challenge my Roses deck mr.zero-  
-You're going to pay...NOW IT'S DUEL TIME!!-

WITH THIS SCENE THE CHAPTER CLOSE I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

I do not own Yugioh i am just a fan and do not own it at all. all credit goes to the owner.


	2. Chapter 2

YU-GI-OH DNA

Here it is chapter 2

--CHAPTER 2--

THE FIRST DUEL-SEBASTIAN VS JULIO: A BLASTING DUEL

-OK it's duel time and I do this. I'll set one card and play this facedown defence postion card, my turn is over-say Julio -Mmmmmmmm well thats a patetical play looser I'll show you a true play-Kevin draw a card-hmmm... first I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your set card-

-NO WAY!! MY trap hole-shout Julio

-Now I'll show you a true monster..."Yellow Rose lady-Alice" in atk position- Alice LV4 ATK:1400 DEF:1000-Now I equip this card to Alice.  
"Yellow Rose Treasure-Thorn Sword" now Alice gain a boost of 500 Atk points and 600 DEF points: Now Alice status ATK:1900 DEF:1600-Now! Alice attack that card on Julio Field-

-Sorry but it's looks like your Alice will be no longer here-FLIP summon: "Earth Cobra" LV3 ATK:900 DEF:750-Now His FLIP effect are activated tell me Sebastian do you here about the card Man-eater Bug... well this is an earth version of him...now "Earth Cobra" destroy her Alice..-

-No deal looser now her effect is activated ... you see when Alice attack a face down monster the effect of her target are nulled and soon the thorn sword effect is too activated, sure that this effect can only be activated if is equiped to a Yellow Rose monster, If an Yellow Rose name monster attack a defense position monster the diference between the defense of your cobra and the attack of my Alice will be discounted from your life points-

-No way!!- status Life points: JULIO 6000-11504950 SEBASTIAN:6000 -Now the second effect of the thorn sword enter in action, the defense points of your cobra now became life points to me- status LIFE POINTS: JULIO 4950 SEBASTIAN:6000+7506750- For least I set one card down my turn its over-

--in plenty publish--

-That can't be Julio already loses life points- said Ivan with sertain courage -Dude holly... man if Julio don't destroy that dolly He'll loses more points dude- said Mauricio that are very angry -That cards of the Roses can't be destroyed so easily rigth Bellady- a long blue-haired girl told to Bellady -Yup... you're rigth Yselani Sebastian cards can't be destroyed in battle so easily, I hope you're friend be prepared from a tragedic lose- said Bellady to the guys -uHHHH?...wHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!!- Shout Javier to Bellady -Just see Blondie chick- told Bellady to Javier and wink to him

--DUEL--

-(I'll better see the way to stop Alice) now I draw a card...(GREAT) I play Pot of greed, now i take two cards...(my rock friend will slam his lady)  
I set this card down and this one in face down deffense position, now let's see your game Sebastian-

-Do you think that Alice can be destroyed so easilly playing traps and set magic cards...NO WAY LOOSER!!, Now I play the magic card "Yellow Petal Storm" now you can't active any trap in the remaining duel and thats not all I summon "Blue Rose Defender-Jacob"- LV4 ATK:200 DEF:2500- Now Alice attack to his defense monster again-

-No way Sebastian Now my "Giant Soldier of Stone" defend-

-Ohhh...sure that that attack will coast me my life points but every time that Alice receive damage like in this situation the damage it's not for me, IT'S FOR YOU JULIO!!- status LIFE POINTS: JULIO 4950-2004750 SEBASTIAN:6750-

-HEY!! Why the damage has doubled-

-Because it's the effect of any Rose monster that if he attack a monster in ATK or DEF position the damage that I must receive it's taken from your life points and double then that damage-

--in plenty publish--

-See what I told you Blondie- say Bellady to Javier that is strugling Ivan -THATS NOT FAIR...JULIO YOU MUST THINK BETTER YOUR STARTEGY- Shout Mauricio -You guys nly wait Sebastian are only playing with him until hie true card can be summoned- say Yselani to the desesperated guys

--DUEL--

-What happen Julio? are you ready to surrender-

-Not in this way...(Man I must find a card that will help me)...Now I draw one card...(HEY MAYBE THIS STRATEGY WILL FUNCTION)...OK I summon this hard guy c'mon "Earth Cobra" but that not all now I play this "Twin Seed-Erath Deity" now I sacrifice my cobra adn summon onwe of my most powerfull creatures in my deck now "Meje Jetsu: Twin emerald head Cobra this monster Attack rise in the total amount of the DEF points of my mosnters in my Graveyard and its 3500- LV7 ATK:2500+35007000 DEF:2000-NOW EMERALD TWINS ATTACK ALICE!!-

-Not yet now my Defender do what yo know to do-

-It doesn't matter if your defender stop my attack my Emerald Twin still have more ATK points that your defender-

-Ohhhh... really I don't think so now I active the trap card "Giga Shield"...Now any attack must be to my defender how can't be destroyend in battle in 3 turns ... so I think that you'll ancel your attack rigth-

-Yes...(told julio angrily) I end my turn by seting this card down, my turn end-

-Now it's my turn...I summon "Red Rose knight-Jocelyn"- LV4 ATK:2000 DEF:2000- Now if this card is sucefully summoned every monster in your side of the field it's destroyed-

-No...no't again-

-Yes and now Jocelyn Alice attack that looser now- status LIFE POINTS: JULIO:4750-20002750-1900850 Sebastian:6750- Now I play my Field card "Balck Rose Castle"  
that give a boost of 1000 points to the ATK nad DEF to all my monsters and soon I the 6+ level Rose Monster that needs 1,2 tributes can be normal summoned without any sacrifice and I finally ends mu turn-

-Well..I suppouse that its my turn now I draw a card, now my Emerald Twin return with 3000 Atk points, don't belive that you're the only that can play special cards...(Now you will see A TRUE MONSTER...MAHATHETSU THE GROUND SLAMAGEDON I just only need to...) I sacrifice my Twin Emerald and summon the most powerful monster in my whole deck "Mahathetsu the Ground God"- LV8 ATK:3000 DEF:2000 or as I call it the Slamagedon, and if this card it's summoned sucesfully like your Jocelyne I can destroy every monster in your side of the field but you loose Life Points equal to the total attack of your own monster and gain extra attack points because he gain the total attack of my Twin Emerald-

-It will function if MY castle isn't in play now every monster that you posses how have an effect will be nulled and thats no't end yet, my catsle reduce by 1000 ATK points every monster that don't have Rose into its name-

-YOU MUST BE jOKING...iT...IT CAN'T BE!!-

--in plenty publish--

-DON'T TELL ME THAT JULIO...-Mauricio said -Yes he lost the duel but since Sebastian play his castle but look carefully because he's gonna play his most dedly play-  
-WHAT!? I THINK THAT HE MAKE IT SINCE HE SUMMONS JOCELYN-screams creeped Javier -Ha..now you see blondie now you will see the power of a DNA PRO DUELIST- Say Bellady victorious

--DUEL--

-I...I..I pass- told Julio with his head down

-I can't lie...It was a bored duel Julio... and now it's time to end this...I play the ritual card "Field of Purple Roses-Childhood dreams" and now I summon my most powerful creature in my whole deck..."PRINCE KEV AN DEW-PRINCE OF THE BLACK ROSE CASTLE"-LV10 ATK:3570 DEF:3680- and wehn he is summoned sucesfully every monster in your field are destroyed and you lose 700 points of Life for every monster that is destroyed- status LIFE POINTS: JULIO:850-700150 SEBASTIAN 6750-  
Now prince attack Julio directly with the Sword of Purple Thorns- direct attack: 3570 status: JULIO:150-35700 SEBASTIAN:6750

STATUS :DUEL FINISHED WINNER:...SEBASTIAN

--THE DUEL HAS FINISHED--

-JULIO!!: shout the Julio gang -Man are you OK?-Ask Mauricio -C'mon lets take him to a bench fools-said Javier semi-scared

-(Hmmmmm that was a close one thank castle) Well Yselani, Bellady lets keep moving WE have a class-  
-Sebastian why do you play the Prince?-ask Yse -Julio it's a great duelist but he lacks of cards... if he had the rigth card he would beaten me-  
-You're Joking!! Sebastian any person has beaten you- told loud Bellady -Yes but Julio heve potential to do it and I think this card can be usefull...-

After a long day of classes julio goes alone to his house takin the subway to cut way.  
-I...I am really a looser...or a Bad duelist-  
Julio go down to his station and he saw something, its Sebastian going leaders up to the street.  
-Hey you wait!!-shout Julio, but Sebastian just keep going, then Julio chase him until he saw something at the end of the leaders.  
-Huuu...what is this is this a card? Oh man!!O.O- Julio found the card that he needs: "THARAZOR: THE GROUND AND EARTH DEITY.  
-... I can elive this but I think this card was...-Sebastian interrump Julio -Discontinued but playable yes thats rigth, I get it when I open a boster pack, ohhhh for sure Takethis ones too-  
-Why you help me?-ask intigued Julio -Because you have potential if it was that you don't have that card I will lose the duel...OK aurrevua Julio-  
-Thanks...hey!! but you told that you're brit-  
-British but the language are my fort bien adios Julio que tengas una hermosa tarde-  
-What the...wath do you Oh man I don't understand that-  
-God bye fool- Sebastian keep going and now Julio have the card that will boost his deck now...wich kind of adventures wait to julio let's wait 'till the next chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

YU-DI-OH DNA

--CHAPTER 3--

THE RUFRY OF A GIRL-MARU VS MAURICIO AN IMPOSIBLE COUPLE

--UNIVERSITY-  
-Man just three days we are in the school and look how much homework we have dude- said Mauricio to Julio that is looking to a nearby Duel -Julio guy did you...ohhhh ... so it's true that Sebastian gave you that legendary card-ask Mauricio -Yes and it's very usefull-

--FLASHBACK--

-Now Drak Magician Girl attack Julio now- Lauren a friend of Julio is having a duel agaisnt him

-No way Lauren I active Negate Attack-

-Shoot I was so close..I'll set this card down and my turn it's over-

-Its my turn now ... Now I sacrifice my Twin Emerald craeture and summon my slamagedon that will be no longer here now slamagedon open the way to...THARAZOR-

-Just wait my cute boy because I play trap hole adn...-

-Sorry Lauren but I can't let you do that I play my typhoon card to destroy your card, noe Tharazor attack the Dark Magician Girl with Ground Blast-status: Julio: 2150 Lauren:1750-1550200-and now Earth Cobra attack Lauren...

--END OF FLASHBACK--

-MAURICIO!! OH MY BOYFRIEND HOW ARE YOU MY CUTE BOY- a small blond girl huge Mauricio -Maru pleace leav...le..leave me a second rigth...-Maurico get free from the huge -Mauricio since when you and Maru became couple?-ask Julio intrigued -Since never fool-Sebastian appear from the behind them -Oh! hi Sebastian...-told Julio -Seb how're you?-ask Mauricio -Sorry Mauricio but I CAN'T understand what are you saying...sayonara guys Bellady bet that she can eat more Ramen in 3 minutes that me...I don't leav that than happens-  
-Mauri sweety look at this a photo of you and me-  
-MARU!! THAT'S AN ALTERATED PHOTO!!-Shout loudly Mauricio to Maru - T.T oh... my boyfriend don't love my...-cry Maru -Maru but...I'M NOT YOUR BOYFR...-Sudenly Javier interrump Mauricio -Mau thats not way to treat a lady...Maru take this clean that cute ey...-?lap! Maru has slaped Javier -yO IDIOT ONLY MAURICIO CAN DO THAT KIND OF THINGS-Maru get away running -Man did Maru an understand that we aren't a couple-said Maricio deeply -Man see that you have luck in love every girl i wanna conquish slap me-  
-Well guys It looks that I have class...see ya-said Julio departing to his class-

-If my sweet cake Mauricio don't Love I make him love my...muajajajajaja-Maru said in a dark diagon paying to a strange guy...

--AFTER A LONG CLASS DAY--

-Sayonara guys-Jvaier departed then to his house -(Mani i wish I have the same luck as Mau to have a girl in my side)-think Javier taking the park route to his home...sudenly -snif-snif-Maru was crying in a bench-  
-Maru are you OK-  
-Yes Javy its only that I suffer by a boyfriend I decided that my imposible love with Mauricio can never be-  
-Maru can I take you to your home-  
-(YEAH HE FELL RIGTH IN MY TRAP) yes it would be a pleasure...-

--DARK DIAGON--

-Maru...this really a short cut to YOUR home?-ask Javier scared a little -Yup ohhhhh c'mon Javy lets keep going-siad Maru -Ok..Maru you don'y aghh...-Javier fell inconcient in the floor -You do it great Mr.X thanks-a large man appears from the shadows -Its nothing Maru now whats next...?-

--Falcon Dept.--

-Maury you have a call-said Mauricio mom -A call ... it must be Jav-  
-MAURICE MY SWEETHEART I GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE OF BECAME MY BOYFRIEND!!-Shout Maru -Maru stop this now good by...-after Maurico end Maru interrump -Oh sure you must want that your friend Javier die rigth-  
-Maru wath the... wath do you do with Javier-said Mauricio angry -Hmmmmmm...better come to the school pool if you wanna know, bye bye sweety-  
-Mom I'm leaving see ya later -Mauricio just only don't be late-  
-Yes mom...(Well it's time for some calls)...Yes excuse me miss Yamata is Julio in?-

--pARK--

-Maru I don't see why this is necesary?-ask Javier that is tied to a three -Ohh yes that is necesary If I want that Mauricio Loves ME-Sydennly Maru starts laughing maniacally -(Man she's crazy)-thinks Javier -MARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!You little stupid set free my friend now!!-scream Maurico to Maru -So you came to save him, BUT LISTEN ME WELL YOU FOOL THE ONLY WAY THAT YOU CAN FREE YOR FRIEND IS TWO WAYS: ONE YOU MUST BE MY BOY, THE NEXT ONE IS A DUEL AGAINTS ME...I GIVE YOU 20 SECONDS TO THI-  
-I duel with you Maru If I win you'll leave Javier and Me in peace, If I loose I become your Boyfriend and you can do anything that you want with Javier-  
-What da' MaUry but,...but-Scream Creep out Javier -OK Maru set your game-  
-OK ITS DUEL TIME!!-

--DUEL--

Inicial status LIFE POINTS:MAURICIO:5000 MARU:5000

-Well ladys first rigth Mauricio...now I summon this Weed Kappa in ATK Position-LV2 ATK:1500 DEF:0-Now I play this "Litoral Zone" now my plant mosnters and water atribute monsters gain a boost of 500 ATK points-Weed Kappa:ATK:2000-and thats not end yet now I set two cards down and I finsih my turn.

-Maru your a good duelist but I'm still better..now see this I summon Shadow Claw Lizard in ATK POSITION-LV2 ATK:900 DEF:700-aD IF MI OPPONENT HAVE THE DOUBLE CADS THAN MY THIS GUY ATTACK BACAME DOUBLE-ATK:1800-Now Claws Attack his kappa.

-But is useless your Claws have less attack that my kappa-status Life POINTS: MARU:4900 MAURICIO:4950-BUT HOW!?

-Yes Julio how?-ask Ivan that is confused

-You see, Claws have the same effect as the Roses Monsters but TO active that effect Mauricio need to pay 50 Life Poins-

-50 LIFE POINTS!!, C'MON MAURICIO YOU CNA BET HER!!-SHOUT EXCITED IVAN

-YOU ARE GOING TO PAY...I draw one card then I summon this, "Rainbow Snake"-LV3 ATK:1600 DEF:400-Now with his power bonus his total attack became 2100.  
Now my snake attack- status LIFE POINTS: MARU:4900 MAURICIO:4750-I finish my turn setting two cards-

-(mARU WILL DO ANYTHING TO WIN)i DRAW...ok here we go c'mon my big dude "Cyclone Slamandra"-LV4 ATK:1950 DEF:1950-and I equpi to him "Dark Lizards Claw" that gave him 400 points of attack but instead to attack your monster baby it attack to your life points, for the coast of 400 of the mine-

-This can't be- status direct attack: MARU:2550 MAURICIO:4350-Sorry but now my field card enter in action let'me doing this now "Whale Force-Acid tank"  
-LV5 ATK:2500 DEF:1500-its summoned because you make direct damage so I asumme that you know that my field le'me summon a mosnter each time that happens-

-What the...-SUDENLY jULIO INTERRUMP

-C'mon Mau you can do this-shut Julio

-YOU CAN DO THIS MAURICIO!!-Continue Ivan

-Mauricio please beat her!!-said javier

-Thanks guys now its my turn and I do this watch out!...I summon this babe dude "Digger Lizard"-LV4 ATK:1500 DEF:2100-and meanwhile this card keeps in attack position I can discard one card of your hand, finally I play this face down, its over-

-Well my cute boy now see this I play this one "Watter Cell" if I have a water monster I can summon another one..."Whale Force-Fire Launcher"-LV4 ATK:1900 DEF:2100-and now I summon this "Whale Force-Ice Cyclon"-LV4 ATK:1700 DEF:1500- AND I PLAY THIS "WHALE SLPASH" Now you looses life points equal to my whale total attack-

-Sorry but I don't let that it happens revealing my face down trap "Lizard Laser"Now if I discard one lizard name monster I can nullify the effect of any spell card in your field-

-Well maybe you destroy my spell card but you can't stop this Ice Cyclon attack his lizard-

-No way Maru beacuse If my trap was sucesfully played Your turn must end-

-Ha I dont believe that because I play my quick spell card "Frozen Tur" Obviusly you must end your turn and now Ice cyclon attack- status: MARU:2550 MAURICIO:4150-  
Now Fire Launcher Acid Tank attack!!:status direct attack LIFE POINTS: MARU 2550 MAURICIO:100-BUT WHOW??

-Because I play this card Deads Mirage If I gonna loss some points That in toatl make more that 3000 my remaining life points became 100, now it's my turn.  
And now if you le'me do this I summon "Drak Lizard Ruer:Blood Leech" but he'll no longer be here because I summon this babe dude-

-No no your card-Shout Maru angrily

-C'MON MAURICIO-SHOUT THE GANG

-YES!! and I play one more card Pot of greed now I take two cards and lay DIAN KETO THE CURE MASTER- status POINYS UP: Mauricio+1000 -and I play this "Death oasis"  
now every reptil monster in my side of the field gain 400 ATK points but thats not the true efect 'till I do this I sacrifice my Drak Lizard to summonthe big boss "Dark Lizard Zargha: Deity of the deads secret" now I pay 1000 of my life points and dstroy every monster in you side of the field and if your destroyed mosnter have any effect you will loose 500 point of life-

-No way, now I never became your girlfriend-

STATUS: DUEL FINISHED WINNER: MAURICIO FALCON

-Well Maru now .. now I see it that you are not a bad girl, maybe we can only be friends- said timygiti Mauricio -Well It's better that nothing- Maurico help Mauru to stands up -Well It was an interesting night right Bellady-ask Kevin -Yes so now tell me how many time is remaining for the world championship...?-ask Bellady -Mmmmmmm 'till I remember one week this are starting to get interesting rgth Yselani-  
-Yues , but It's tru that our last mate will appear tomorrow-  
-Yup Mihaeru Gonzales Soonly will appear-

--CLASS OF JULIO--

-Boys today we have a new student say hello to -  
-Oye Hombre le'me do this...Hi yo there guys my name is Mihaeru Gonzales...-

What kind of meneace will represent Mihaeru soonly on chapter4

Sorry for the shortnes This is a extra chapter XD 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay Really I'm very bussy in the high-school and homework but here it is the chapter 4

--Chapter 4-  
The World Grand Championship DNA-Mihaeru Tamadawa Gonzales vs Ivan Takashi

-Hello guys my name is Mihaeru Tamadawa...Gonzales too but please only Tamadawa rigth-told the new guy to the class -(Well at least someone noob worse than me)-think Ivan -　?IHAERU!!-sudenly many voices was heared in that classroom -Guys? what are you doing rigth now-Told Mihaeru -Sorry we can't wait to the end of classes-  
-SEBASTIAN!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...YOU ALREADY MEET MIHAERU-Scream Ivan -Why not? Mihaeru is the Japanese champ and the first son of the Tamadawa family, one of the three greates company of games below the schroder family- told Javier -Oh Mihaeru you're never changer rigth-told Bellady to the japanese guy -Well since i'm here I like to do something that i don't do since I leave japan...a Duel and the rigth person is Takashi the student of Aster Phoenix-Mihaeru sign Ivan -WHAT?!-Ivan ask nervous -c'MON you can do it Ivan-told Julio to Ivan -Yeah dude c'mon-said Mauricio -OK STUDENTS HEARD ME ... YOURE INVITATED TO THE DUAL BEHIND THE JAPANESE GUY AND TAKASHI-Scream the profesor -What? but...but..oh well it's only a duel-said Ivan

--FREE HOUR--

-OK Ivan lets make your deck a kickass deck oK-told Mauricio -But I think that my deck is rigth...look-said Ivan -Hey this deck is rigth Mauricio what do you wanna changes?-ask Julio -It doesn't matter I think this card is gonna work well-said Mauricio -Huuuu...what this card does exactly...-Said Ivan

--Pool--

-Mihaeru you're not worry about he?-ask Sebastian -Why?It's only a noob...that he is the student of Aster Phoenix doesn't make him better-  
-You're rigth...how silly of me-said Sebastian -And it's true that your deck have...you know the ice cards-said Bellady -Yup-said Mihaeru -Hey Mihaeru wait a second...what about your Duel Disk?-ask Yselani -I don't need it I have a plan-said misteriouly Mihaeru

--UNIVERSITY RACE COURT--

-Well Ivan it looks like that you bring your cheer ladys-said Bellady -Bellady shut up right...Hello guys-said Sebastian -So Ivan I hope that you're ready because I don't like to play with cowards-said Mihaeru -Well...I said...you know that I'm not a coward-said Ivan -Yes but you're a nervous one...-said Mihaeru-Ok guy its duel time!-sudenly from below the earth a large Duel plataform rise-We're gonna play over here-

--DUEL--

Initial status Life Points

Mihaeru: 6000Ivan: 6000

-Well I let that you start first Ivan-

-OK...I will set one card down and summon dark sword- LV2 ATK:100 DEF:1000-In DEF position, my turn it's over.-

-So I asume that thats your set hummmm... Ok first I play my magic card frost spear, if I discard my whole hand you cannot active any magic card in this turn turns, well now I summon my Ice Seal-Fisher Speciality in atk position- LV4 ATK:1900 DEF:0-Now i active his effect I discard one "Ice name card to the graveyard and now I can special summon one "Ice Fish-Bomb"form my deck- LV1 ATK:100 DEF:100-nOW iCE FISH ATTACK-

-Why, your fish is obiously weak?-

-Hehe now you see-

LIFE POINTS:

Mihaeru: 5800Ivan:5000

-Why that happens?-ask Ivan

-Its the effect of my fish bomb i only pay 200 life points and then if I attack a higher defense position monster You will lose 1000 life points and don't aplly any battle damage next my turn its over-

-(Dang I loos already 1000 Life points) well now I active the effect of my sword now I sacrifce it and summon "Dark Sword Lv4"- ATK:200 DEF:2000-Now I special summon my Nigth Armour Knight in Atk mode- LV4 ATK:1750 DEF:0- And equip him Legensary sword- ATK:1950 - Now attack his seal-

LIFE POINTS:

MIHAERU:5750IVAN:5000

-You're lucky but now it's my turn and Noe Nightmare Penguin on stage and his efect enter in action but oh surprise I don't have any water mosnter yet.  
Now My magic card Ice Flute le'me summon one "Ice" Monster in my deck..."Ice Leopard-Warrior"- Lv6 atk:2000 def:1900-

-NO WAY MY TRAP HOLE WILL TAKE CHARGE OF HIM!!said Ivan emotionated

-No way because My leopard can't be destroyed by trap cards, now it's my turn yet-Lv6 ATK:2200-I set two cards face down and now my leopard attack-

LIFE POINTS:

MIHAERU:5750IVAN:4750

-My turn Its over Ivan-

--Publish--

-My godness Mihaeru looses LP-Bellady said scared -Don't worry He weel be fine-said Sebastian

-Julio did you really think that Ivan can oercome this challenge-ask Javier -Really...YES! IVAN YOU CAN DO IT!!-

--DUEL--

-THANKS GUYS!!, now I'll show you a real play...-

-Wait a sec my friend now i play "Frozen Air"that lemme play my field card "Ice Jungle", maybe it doesn't give a boost to my creatures you'll be forzen in time-

-What do you said?-

-Frozen Jungle don't let you play magic cards each 2 turns and every turn I can special summon one Frost statue token, and my tokens can be destroyed in batle-

-Well now I sacrifice my "Dark Sword Lv4" to summon my "DARK SWORD LV6"- ATK:400 DEF:4000- Now I active Milenium Clash to special summon my Milenium Shield in def. position unfortunatly your forest doesn't afect me in thsi turn so I play one more Magic card "Warrior Trumpt Call" so I can special summon one lv6 warrior type mosnter from my deck to the field...now "Shadow Armour Lv8" appear-ATK:2800 DEF:2300- AND if my dark sword is over the level 4 i can equip him to my Dark Armour givin him a boost of 1000 ATK points and 200 DEF points- ATK:3800 DEF: 2500- Now my armour attack his Leopard-

-Not really becuase I play Ice Mirrorand and this is whow works I must offer one Ice statue Token and then you will loos the total attack of your monster as life points, then I active Glaciar Rage by paying 1000 life points I can special summon my "master card"-

-No way!!-

LIFE POINTS:

MIHAERU:4750IVAN:850

-WELL EVRY BODY SAY HELLO TO "Polar-Ice Gryphoon"- LV 10 ATK:3400 DEF:3000-

-(No...it...can..be)I...I...pass-

-Ivan youre a great duelist I just only ran with some luck, if not You will beat me in three seconds with you Armour effect the enxt turn-

-Hey it's true-

-Sorry guy youre a great duelist but only one can be victorious Now i destroy my Ice Jungle to destroy every card in the field, now Polar-Ice Dragon attack!!-

STATUS: DUEL FINISHED WINNER:MIHAERU TAMADAWA

--PUBLIC--

-Hey Ivan c'mon don't be upset-said Julio -Dude you almost win so my card is usefull rigth-said Mauricio -What?!-scream Sebastian -Yes...well...hummm...the armour of lv8 is a Mauricio Card -said Ivan -Great Duel Ivan...so guys are you already know about...-Mihaeru said -THE GREAT WORLD GRAND D.N.A TOURTNAME-SCREAM BELLADY -WHAT?!-said the Julio gang -Yes the D.N.A championship...it will take place on 4 days you must inscribe guys-told Sebastian -But how?!-ask Ivan

in the next chapter you will know what is the D.N.A tourtname and how the Julio gang will be on see ya!! 


	5. Chapter 5

--Chapter 5--"Taking the Challenge: One more Battle: vs Profesor Alfonce"

-Hey Julio did we really are ready for the DNA Tournament?-ask Mauricio -I don't know really , well guys better go to class-said julio Meanwhile Julio gang goes to class, Sebas heard what Julio said "Don't ready, what the hell, sincerely They are the best team ever...well not better that the Night Dragons", -Hey Bellady did Prof. Alfonce isn't bussy now- ask Sebas...

--Class--

-"We're ready to the tournamnet?"- keep asking Julio to himself -Excuseme Yamata but SSince you are very interested into my class can you tell me what are we doing- said Miss. Haoko "Darn it now what I gonna do?" every body in the classroom put theyr eyes over him waiting for his answer"I need a "  
-Excuseme Miss. Haoko but I need to Interfeer your class!- sudenly a tall blond old man appear from the door "Thanks Slyfer" think Julio -Well what do you want profesro alfonce?-ask Miss. Haoko The profesor take a look to the classroom and after a long silnece he said -Well Miss Haoko can you Borrow Me a Single student...maybe him- pointing to Julio-He is the student that I'm searcging, he and all his gang-  
-But Prof. Alfonce we are in midle of an important class, you can't take it away like this-said angry Miss Haoko -Yes if they are going torepresent the school in the DNA Tournamnet, Yamata and his gang was propoused by my best student so I will make only to Julio an exam to see his Duelist abilities, and the if he has a positive results he and his gang are going to representate with the other team of the University in the DNA Tournament- said Profsor Alfonse, sudenly Mauricio rise his hand-Yes you guy do you have any cuestion-said prof. Alfonce -Yes...Are other students of the university going to compete in the Tournamnet-  
-Yes...Niwa, Kerinsky, Krauser, Tamadawa and Niwa, they are the Night dragon Team-  
-"What, Sebas will be in the tournament to, darn it, well I take a choise now..." with the exam OR without the exam we are gonna be in the Tounamnet and...-And you can...-said in a cold way Sebas-..you need to have a reference to the tournamnet SO you need to take the exam-end cold Niwa -Ok...so...I will take the exam to be in the tournamnet, sorry Miss Haoko, well guys come on lets take that exam now...

--Physic Laboraotory-  
-Well Julio You now know what happen if you fail here-  
-Yes and I do my best to win-  
-DUEL-  
Initial Staus Alfonce:6000Julio:5000 -Hey!! I have less Life points thats not fair-  
-Its because I will test your Duel abilities now Niwa do me the favor-  
-Ok Prof. the first turni is for You...Alfonce

-Ok I will start doing tghis activating spell card "Thinking Tokens"(3 "Living Tokens"/LV1/OATK/0DEF)The good of this tokens its than can be ofered as sacrifice, now i offer two tokens to summon this come out Dark Magician-LV7 ATK2500 DEF2300-in ATK position and now I play this card Ancient Rules hat let me play a LV5 or higher normal monster from my hand now watch this my Blue Eyes Withe Dragon-Lv8 ATK3000 DEF2500-Lets see how you can mange this-  
--Bench-  
-Holly Mother...Profesro Alfonce has already 2 high level mopsnter on his field-  
said worried Ivan -Curse you Sebas!!-shoput loudly Maurico to Sebas -Why-  
-Beacuase you have the great idea of puting Julio in this situation knowing that Julio and every one of ous suck playing-  
--Duel-  
-No Mauricio, we don't suck, and I will show you why, I summon Now Earth Shinobi in ATK position-LV4 ATK1750 DEF500 ATRBT Earth- an now his effect is aplied if he is summoned sucesfully I can summon one Earth mosnter of level 5 or higher from my deck, now I Summon my "Meje Jetsu Twin Headed Emerald Cobra"-ATK 2500- and play this Field card "Dusty Desert: The Oasis" this field card reduce the opponents mosnter ATK by 500 and rise my mosnter ATK by 500 but they must be EARTH atribute mosnters and gues what, I play an Earth Deck so My Oasis will hepl me, now Maje Jetsu Attack Blue Eyes-

STATUS Alfonce: 5500Julio:5000 -And for lest Earth Shinobi attack Dark Magician-  
STATUS Alfonce: 5250Julio:5000 -I set two cards down and I'll end my turn, se Mau this will make a good example of never surrender...-said Julio but after he can finish Profesor Alfonce interrumpt -Sorry but its my turn Now...Draw...Hey look now you will see my killer card-  
-What do you say?-shout scared Julio -"Is he really going to end the duel now...Julio please that both face down cards help you..."--think nervous Niwa -Now i Draw Chaotic Fusion and I will activate it now by paying 1000 life points I can emove from play the fusion material mosnters to summon "Total Chaos,  
and the mosnters are Blue Eyes and Dark Magician...Now mi killer card rise now...-TOTAL CHAOS LV12 ATK6000 DEF5750-now activating his effect i must send 5 cards from my deck to the grave and then i will attack three times, and I send 3 Rose Thorns and 2 Hidden Knifes to the Grave...but surprise when I send the thorns to the grave you loose 500 LP Julio-  
-What?!...aaaaargh-  
STATUS:  
ALFONCE 5250JULIO:3500 -And with mi hidden Knife you Loose 1000 LP per one, but all your mosnters get changed to DEF position-  
-You must be Joking...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH-  
Status Alfonce:5250Julio:1500 -Now Total Chaso Attack to the Cobra and the Shinobi..."Chaos Blade-  
-Yes destroy theme I active call of the haunted to bring back my cobra-  
-Ok Now Attack once more to his cobra-  
-Yes now you can't attack me more-  
-Now Total Chaos end julio with your Original Attack-  
-What happened??- ask Julio -Dah Yamata Total Chaos can attack 3 times + the original attack that make 4 attacks in totasl per turn- shout Niwa -What the well activating spell card "D.D time-space" this spell card will frozen your mosnter one turn(and thats the only turn I can have to win-  
-So I asumme hat you don't have the nesesary for the tournamnet...some opponents have 1 turn win deck others have a slow deck, but its powerful, if yiou dont trust in your deck the thing in your duel disk are only a bunch of cards...not a deck, so If you make me the favor top surrender I will-  
-SHUT UP!!, OBVIOUSLY THAT I TRUST IN MY DECK, MY DECK NEVER DISAPOUINT ME, BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN HIM, AND YOU GUYS WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR DUEL SPIRIT?? LOOK YOURSEL DEPRESED, WITHOUT HOPE, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU OR NIWA SAID I WILL WIN THIS DUEL IN MY TURN!!-said Julio

--Bench-  
-Julio...THATS RIGHT WE ARE NOT TO GIVE UP, NO MATTER WHAT I DUAL MIHAERU TAMADAWA AND I'M IN ONE TURN TO WIN, JULIO C'MON DUDE YOU CAN DO IT-said Ivan -JULIO DUDE YOUR A GENIOUS IN SPEACHES, YOU MAKE THAT ONE CAN BELIEVE AGAIN DUDE SO CUM'ON KICK THE ASS OF THAT PROFESOR NOW!!- said Mauricio -JULIO YOU HAVE EVOLVED SINCE THE LAST DUEL WITH SEBAS , YOUR DECK GETS STRONGER WITH YOU, CUM ON NOW SHOW BOTH NIWA NAD ALFONCE THAT NOT ONLY YOU, WE ARE READY TO THE TOURNAMNET!!- said Javier

--Duel-  
-Ok my last card(deck cum'on don't disapoitn Julio...)-THARAZOR-  
-What do you said "surrender", Ok now let me get-  
-No foolish profesor i said that now you will see my treasure card now I play my spell card "Sand Gem" that let me summon one mosntyer form my deck only if I remove every card in my grave...now Mahatetsu the Ground God appear and activate your affect destroy every mosnter on prof. side, unfortunatly thant to my Oasis you don't loose LP fopr the effect of any of my card but thats not necesary now attack!!-

STATUS Alfonce: 2250Julio:1500 -Well Julio i must say that you impress me but you doesn't beat me alread-  
-How said that I end my turn...did I mention that Terazor will appear right-  
-But how you will do it Julio?!-ask Niwa -Dah Obviously with his effect by paying 1000 Life Ponts I can special summon him in my Battle Phase, now rise and shine Tharazor attack-  
DUEL FINISHED FINALS SATUS WINNER: JULIO YAMATA

--DNA Tourbnamnet recepption-  
-Excuse me layd...miss Haoko??-shout Julio scared -Any problem Yamta I now a reseptionist of the DNA tournamnet, so you pass the exam-ask Miss Haoko -Yup not only me To Mauricio, Javier and Ivan take the exam of prof Alfonce...-

--FLASBACK-  
-Now Dark Lizard Zargha: Deity of the deads secret attack- STATUS: WINNER MAURICIO-  
-Now Kha' je thetsu, lord of the nightmare reign attack- STATUS WINNER: JAVIER -Now Drak Armour Knight of the Fiend soul sword attack- STATUS WINNER: IVAN --END OF FLASHBACK-  
-So i see well and the reference-  
-Its here I have it- said Javier- Take it- Meanwhile Miss Haoko is chekiong the results in the Lab Sebas is talking to the prfesor Alfonce...

-Profesro in every duel you have in your hand both card, Monster Reborn and Kuriboh but why don't activate it-  
-Because they are duelist like you and they have dreams like you so I really wanna see the abilities of every one...-

-DNA Reception(Outside-  
-ALRIGHT WE DID IT WE ARE INSIDE THE DNA TOURNAMNET...but we don't have any name...- said emotionated Julio-Why dont we all us something that contrast Niwa Team-answer Javier, and after five minutes of thinking Julio return to the Reception and another five minutes take to leave...-Ok guys you will love our Team Name since now we are the CYCLONE GRYPHOONS-  
-Cool name Yamata- said Niwa meanwhile he is going trogh- Luck, spirit, ability...that bunch of funny dorks have it, they will be an interesting competitio...-

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
